


The Happiness I Seek

by Born_To_Be_Wilde



Series: Cheek To Cheek [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Secret Santa 2018, Dom/sub Play, Fred Astaire lyrics, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/referanced transphobia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre war stucky, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Rough Oral Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, writer is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_To_Be_Wilde/pseuds/Born_To_Be_Wilde
Summary: Steve has been feeling off all evening, despite Bucky's efforts. In the end the only way for Barnes' best guy to get back to himself is by taking charge.Inspired by the Fred Astaire song Cheek to Cheek.A gift for Falcon-Chill on tumblr. I hope you like it, sweetie.





	The Happiness I Seek

Steve had been thinking throughout dinner what things could be like for Bucky if they hadn’t come together. It had been a secret shared in childhood that the brunette had been attracted to men as much as women, and then a secret shared in the last year that it included men like Steve. So, hypothetically, he could have easily decided to court a woman. A real woman. One whom wore dresses and curled their long hair and Bucky could take them out dancing. The fantasy of what it could be like to dance in public together was as beautiful as it was torturous. And pondering it made Steve almost completely silent all the way until the two men decided to call it a night, and Bucky had noticed.

As Steve began to unbutton his shirt his eyes were cast downwards, deep in thought and clearly not contented at that. Bucky lifted his chin while bringing a hand to the blonde’s shoulder.

> “Talk to me, handsome. Why so glum?”

He wasn’t sure how honest he could be. Bucky had already gone out of his way to cheer him up all evening, as he done many evenings before. But sometimes the little cruel voices could not be silenced so easily, and in those moments Steve had learnt it was better to be honest than keep trying to hide it. Least of all because he was usually found out by his attentive boyfriend.

> “Just been thinking how it could be if you got a girlfriend.”
> 
> “Woah there, where did that come from? I didn’t say nothing, did I?”

Steve sighed and took hold of Bucky’s hand, kissing the back gently in an attempt to reassure. He should have known that being so deep in his down head would cause unease in Bucky, with all his kind nature.

> “No Buck, you didn’t. In fact you’ve been brilliant. And that’s just it, you could be out there being brilliant with some dame but instead you’re stuck here with me.”

Bucky didn’t like hearing this one little bit. Least of all because he didn’t see it that way whatsoever. Yeah, there was a lot the couple couldn’t do on account of them both being men and how the world tended to act about that. But they adapted, accommodated, and kept their love as the focal point rather than what the world thought. At least as far as was safe. They walked a fine line where on paper Steve and Bucky were perfectly legal, living in sin but committing no crime in the eyes of the law. However they knew better, knew that if nothing else any cop who knew what lay under Steve’s slacks would happily lock them both up in the nearest hospital to the end of their days. So all the most important things were done in silence.

Those glances most of all. That look Bucky gave Steve which said: _“I would rather be ‘stuck here with you’ than have the finest woman in Brooklyn hanging off my arm. And that is never going to change.”_

Steve knew the look so well it didn’t need words any more, and made him smile while he brought his boyfriend into a bruising kiss. Crummy feelings be damned. Everything could feel out of place but that didn’t stop Bucky’s fingertips almost leaving little electric shocks at they touched the blond’s skin. There was still a chill hanging in the air leftover from a punishing winter and it made goose bumps appear as quickly as clothes could be shed. Bucky never passed up on a chance to be close to Steve, heck, he could have happily moved in between those slender thighs in lieu of a fancier apartment. When they were both down to undershirt, boxers and socks the couple almost tumbled onto their creaky double bed. Thank God old Mrs Ableman next door was deaf as a post. Steve climbed on top of his boyfriend’s lap and began to slowly buck against him until he could feel his hardness straining against the worn cotton. Bucky pleaded to touch Steve, or least get him out of his under things. It caused the blond to chuckle and take a fistful of Bucky’s hair, making him gasp with the slight pain.

> “Always so impatient. You need more already, baby?”
> 
> “Yes sir, anything you’ll give me.”
> 
> “Finish undressing yourself then.”

Bucky couldn’t take the offending garments off quickly enough, almost tearing them. But Steve was slow, painfully slow, knowing Bucky liked to watch and wouldn’t touch him without permission. They had played this game so many times it was now almost second nature to the couple. Steve was in charge and Bucky was more than happy to do whatever he was told, assured that it would always be worth his while. While sitting in anticipation, Bucky’s erection hadn’t faltered a little, while Steve could feel himself growing wet watching the brunette’s breathing go heavy. Once naked Steve crawled cat like onto the bed and on top of Bucky’s body, purposely slowing down over but missing his cock, and pushing his shoulders onto the mattress.

> “You going to be a good boy and let me use your mouth?”

A groan fell from Bucky’s lips as his head hit the pillow and eyes rolled back. This would be no chore, with them both aware that it was one of his favorite activities. Steve positioned his thighs on either side of Bucky’s head, his hand retaking his boyfriend’s hair to push his face up. Bucky happily began to lap at Steve’s wet hole, having long established that if it was even thought in other terms the blond would shudder, drawing patterns with the tip of his tongue. Steve let himself cry out a little even in his natural higher tone, unable to hold back as his boyfriend teased at his clit and licked up every drop he produced.

As Steve’s hips began to squirm, Bucky brought his calloused hands up and held onto the small but firm ass, hungry as the blond drew closer to his orgasm. The metal bed frame, although moved away from the wall so many times before never stayed in its place, shook and added to the growing dent it had created over weeks and months. Bucky could feel his cock start to leak as Steve would hardly let him breathe during his task. Cries turned to deep, guttural moans and the blond held onto the bed for dear life as he came onto his boyfriend’s face.

To say Bucky was pleased with himself would be an understatement. Although he had not yet came himself the high of knowing he had been good and gotten Steve off was halfway there. And he genuinely thought a day would come when he found his release from just giving alone. But not yet, and it had been noted. Breathing more naturally now Steve climbed down from on top of Bucky, visibly thinking on how he should treat his beloved for such a well done job.

> “And what would you like, baby boy?”
> 
> “I can have anything?”
> 
> “Of course. You’ve been so good for me, you deserve a treat.”

Bucky blushed and looked away, always feeling small under Steve’s gaze no matter how much height and weight he had on the other man. In these situations there was always one thing that he craved above everything else.

> “Will….will you fuck me, sir?”

Steve knew it was coming, but always liked the game of acting surprised. He reached into the bedside cabinet, they could only afford one so far, and took out the small tub of Vaseline. It had been used for this purpose so many times that now Steve’s fingers had made permanent shapes in the substance, and it always improved his mood to think of it.

> “Get on your knees.”

Once upon a time Bucky used to ignore Steve’s orders for fun, even when they were something he liked. Just to tease. Just to rile up. But those days were rare now, least of all because Steve leant how to deliver sharp spanks in response and made it so Bucky could hardly sit for days afterwards. So the brunette moved into place, pushing his ass in the air and peeking back with wide, wanton eyes. He watched as his beloved moved round, coating two smooth fingers on his right hand as he went, and bit his lip with craving. Steve knelt behind Bucky and teased his hole with just one finger, knowing it wouldn’t be very long at all before he would want more. It had been less than a week since Steve had last fucked Bucky. But the brunette had still been fingering himself in the shower with need, a fact which wouldn’t have surprised Steve if he had known. Bucky had always been a taker.

Bucky’s mouth went wide as Steve’s well lubricated middle finger entered him smoothly and slowly. He relaxed through the initial slight sting, now well versed in it and cared not for he knew it was a necessity, and so signalled to Steve to go further.

> “You want it rough already, baby boy?”
> 
> “Yes sir, please don’t be gentle with me.”

The blond smiled and, as his first finger was almost completely out, pushed two in sharply. It caused all the breath from Bucky’s lungs to rush out and he clung to the pillow beneath his head. This wasn’t even close to all that he had taken before, with the couple edging on fisting several times when the building had been noisy enough to drown out Bucky’s pleasured screams. Steve established a rhythm with his hand, reducing his lover to a mess beneath him. Bucky bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet but found himself almost drawing blood with the effort. He pushed back against Steve’s hand and launched into fully begging.

> “Please sir, I need another. I can take it I promise.”

Steve contemplated holding back to see how far he could push his boyfriend. It wouldn’t be the first time tears had left Bucky’s eyes while being fucked. But the blond could feel himself getting worked up again, to the point of reaching down with his free hand and rubbing his clit in time with his other fingers. So denying his beloved wasn’t going to happen.

Adding a little extra Vaseline Steve pushed a third finger inside and could feel Bucky’s ass start to clench around him, as he always did when he was close to cumming. But he wouldn’t pass close as long as his cock went untouched.

> “Baby boy, touch yourself. I want you to cum for me.”

Bucky was weak on his knees and probably needed both hands planted to stay in position, but strength was found not only to do as he was told but in chase of the orgasm he was desperately craving now. At first he was worried about his hand being too dry, mentally debating spitting on it, but once it came into contact with his cock discovered it leaking enough that he was almost over stimulated. The couple couldn’t care about noise any more, with their sounds like that of being wounded to the untrained ear. Bucky came first. He pushed his down face into his pillow out of self preservation and covered the sheets below his chest. Steve was not far behind, having always enjoyed seeing and hearing and feeling his lover in such a state. His thighs were thoroughly wet after the second orgasm.

As breath was caught, Steve was the first to stand. In health he may have needed to be looked after more often but in these situations, he liked to attempt to look after Bucky as much as he could. The brunette rolled over onto the dry side of the bed and smiled as a damp wash was gently brought over his sweaty skin. His hair dishevelled and sticking to his face in an unrefined way. Yet, his head almost haloed by the poor quality lighting. Bucky put his hand over Steve’s, now both clean, and kissed the back with his freshly swollen lips and adoration in his eyes.

Perhaps, there really wasn’t anywhere either of them would rather be. At that moment or any other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MorningGlory2 for being beta on this work. You are a wonderful writer and brilliant friend. I hope we keep working together on many more pieces.


End file.
